Eren's abusie and his savior
by ErenAckerman2530
Summary: This is a a ErenxLevi and this is my first story so don't like YAIO don't read plz no mean comments I did my best.


Eren was a normal kid until his mom was murdered. That's how all Eren's problems started. So it all started like this : Eren was at home watching TV and texting about what happens in class with Horse Face when his mom came home from work. Eren and his mom were the only ones home when the got a knock on the door. When Eren opened the door a tall man with red hair said " Hey kid is your mom here I have to talk to her " So Eren yelled " MOM A GUY IS HERE TO TALK TO YOU " Eren's mom ran to the front door and she told Eren to go in the other room while she talked. So Eren walked into the other room and started to chat with Mikasa and Armin. Then in the middle of the chat her heard his mom scream. Eren ran out to the front room and saw his mom bleeding out. Eren never let go of his phone and called 9-1-1 for an ambulance. Eren watched as the life slowly faded out of his moms eyes. The ambulance arrived two minutes later. "AHHHHH" Eren woke up screaming. Again. Damn that stupid dream. Eren could not sleep, good thing his dad wasn't home Eren would have gotten another beating. That's right he looked at his alarm clock it was already 4:00 am time to get ready. Eren looked at his face in the mirror damn his face looked like a wreck soł he did the only thing he could cover them up. Then what he did next he told no one not a soul Self Harm, Eren cut, cut, cut, and cut some more until he felt better. The cuts up the back of his legs front and backside of both arms. Most of the cuts were deep. Eren rapped up the cuts and went to his drawer and pulled out BatMan underwear, then he found his socks with bloody hearts on them and put them on. His hoodie was a skull with roses on and around it . His shirt was an Evans Blue t- shirt. His pants were black jeans an a chain with a skull on it. Eren ran to get his backpack it was a black backpack with skulls and roses on it. Eren got his iPod and grabbed his skateboard and ran back in side to get his beanie. If he had time he would stop at the coffee shop where Miksas works. Eren did have time he grabbed a black coffee and was out the door before Mikasa could tell him good luck on his first day of school. Eren thought ' Miksas didn't see the bruises on his face and neck'. Eren ran into the school building to meet Armin in the library. Armin was sitting in the library reading when Eren snuck up behinde Armin and tapped him Armin jumped up,so high he could touch the ceiling. Armin yelled whispered " Eren you little bitch" Eren laughed and said "Armin watch your language we are in a library". Armin went back to reading Eren shoved him rather hard and said " Hey are you gonna show me around or what" that made Armin laugh " Nope I'll do it tomorrow" Armin said rather sarcastically. That's when Horse Face showed up and had to pick a fight they went outside to the side of the school Jean swung a punch and Eren doged. That's when Jean kicked one of the bruises that had been hit repeatedly last night. Eren fell down Jean kicked him repeatldy in that spot until the pain was to much and then Eren passed out. Eren didn't quite rember what happen after that all he knew was that someone he'd never met before was sitting at his side when he woke up. That's when the teenager next to him yelled " WHAT THE FUCK HAPPED TO YOU FACE WHATS WITH ALL THE BRUISES" . That's when Eren realized there was no more makeup on his face and he did not have his shirt on. The teenager next to him could see every scar, bruise, and cigarette burn. Eren tried to think of an excuse but ther e were none. Then his voice rang out again " Awnser my question you damn Brat " " I uhh..." Think Eren think. Maybe I should tell him the truth. "I will tell you the truth if you promise not to say anything to my friend's I'll tell them later. What do you want to know?" Asked Eren "I want to know about what happened to your body. Start off with bruises and the burns." "Ok my dad ... Beats me and he used to smoke and if I supposedly did not behave he would ... Put his cigarettes out on my body." Eren said quietly "What about the scars?" "I Self Harm ... I do it for all my mistakes in life." Eren said again quietly. The teenager looked at the younger teenager thinking ' what could this kid have gone through?' And ' how many times does he get beaten everyday'. Almost seeming to read his mind Eren said "If I'm lucky only once or twice a day why?"


End file.
